PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS TROYELLA STORY!
by MzPreston
Summary: She had woken in Troy's bed.    Gabriella stood under the shower's spray, allowing the hot water to wash over her, relaxing her tense muscles and lessening the pounding headache that had formed at the base of her skull. She lathered the wash cloth, harshl


She had woken in Troy s bed.

Gabriella stood under the shower s spray, allowing the hot water to wash over her, relaxing her tense muscles and lessening the pounding headache that had formed at the base of her skull. She lathered the wash cloth, harshly scrubbing it over her skin until it turned a light pink as if the soap would cleanse her of the embarrassment she felt.

She vaguely remembered the blackness overwhelming her in the alley and his arms wrapping around her, lifting her against his chest before she slumped to the ground. She had woken two hours later, tucked into a king sized bed, the thick comforter around her bare shoulders, the satin sheets cool against her heated skin. She lifted the sheets edge, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw that she was still clothed in her bikini top and bottom, thankful even for the minimal coverage. Wincing slightly, Gabriella sat up, reaching for the two aspirin and glass of water Troy had placed on her bedside table. She listened for a moment to the silence and she realized the she was essentially alone.

Gabriella stretched out her arms above her heard, smoothing the covers back into place and walked towards the bathroom, knowing that when she left the room she would face Troy s contempt and questions she had seen burning in his eyes. She wanted to at least feel clean before accusations and the tormenting words began.

Gabriella knew that she was essentially trapped with little hope of escaping a confrontation with Troy. Even if she managed to make it to the front door unnoticed, she was partially dressed with no money and even less of an idea of where his residence actually was.

She turned the knobs of the shower, wringing out her wet hair before her feet sank down into the thick brown carpet in the bathroom that was larger than her apartment bedroom. She opted against the white robe hanging on the back door, instead slipping on the boxer s and white wife beater she had found when rummaging through his top drawer. She rolled up the waist band of the boxers several times, wondering what he would say when he saw she had taken his clothes.

Well, I was basically naked in his lap, she murmured to herself. He should have no problem sharing his clothes. She shrugged her shoulders, combing her fingers through her tangled hair before leaving his room.

Time to face the devil.

She walked down the sleek steps that were enclosed in a glass stairwell to the main floor. The loft was gutted, exposing the original brick and utility tubing with the lower level anchored by an open kitchen with top-of-the-line appliances and a big, stickley-stlye dining room table.

Her attention became focused on the freshly brewed aroma of coffee. She clasped the black mug in her hands, the heat warming her cold palms as she sat down at the kitchen table, her nose wrinkling at the bitter taste.

Merger and acquisition agreements and various other details that needed his approval in order to run the Bolton empire were piled high on the table top. Stocks and bonds, real estate, factories, mineral rights, and even restaurants, the sum of the Bolton holdings required an agile brain to understand it and certain quality of ruthlessness to oversee it.

She had known that Troy had always wanted the power, the pressure and prestige that his family entitled. He had been groomed for this position since he was a child. She spotted his slim cell phone resting on top of the papers and picked it up. She needed to call Ashley, letting her know that she fine before she overrated and called the police and filed a missing person s report.

She s done it before, Gabriella reminded herself, punching in the familiar number.

What the hell are you doing? Troy asked very softly, the velvety sound chilling as he spoke.

Gabriella snapped to her feet startled by his voice, her hair falling over her shoulders as she twirled around to face him, the phone dropping from her fingers and clattering to the floor.

You look so comfortable, went right ahead and made yourself nice and cozy, didn t you? He asked, waving a hand towards her borrowed clothing.

Troy stood in the doorway, the impact of his physical presence took her breath away. He was bigger than she remembered. His waist and hips were still lean, although she could see his chest and shoulders straining against the white tee shirt, having achieved the hard solidity of manhood.

And he was definitely a man; all hints of boyhood had long gone. At twenty-one, he had been impressive. At twenty-six, he was dangerous.

Looking at him made her feel hot and shivery all at once, her heart pounding so hard, she wondered how he was not able to hear it. Above the thin blade of his nose, his sinfully blue eyes were cold and implacable as he came towards her.


End file.
